


Nice View

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bunny Ears, Butch/Femme, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, otp 4 life, pamsioux, sorta DP but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Pam seduces Siouxsie by wearing bunny ears and sexy lingerie.
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg
Kudos: 2





	Nice View

**Author's Note:**

> written in January of this year...💋

Pam didn’t only want this, but she also wanted Siouxsie.

A part of her wanted to enjoy the _nice view_ as well as ride Siouxsie’s face… following each and every bounce.

But as time goes by, like an hourglass of sand, Pam seduces Siouxsie by wearing bunny ears and velvet lingerie. And next thing she’s know; she’s sitting on her lap to give her a lap dance so she could also make her wet.

And it worked.

In split second, Siouxsie felt her clit twitch at the sight and a minor damp spot entering the layer of panties. So, she sits back against the sofa, and let her girlfriend do wonders with her body.

Pam wore a black corset with fishnet pantyhose and some laced panties, visibly concealing her own pussy, that highlighted her slim body then some sleazy foundation and sparkly eyeshadow. While her hair; dyed a natural blonde with superbly trimmed bangs and a slight bob, complimented her entire look nicely that Siouxsie couldn’t resist. 

She was perfection.

Therefore, Siouxsie shifted in her seat and Pam didn’t even need music to dance seductively to, she just needed her body… her perfect body.

Siouxsie said, “Oh- you’re so fucking beautiful, darling!” then shifted her head to the side to admire the _nice view_ of Pam’s firm ass.

“I know, but here comes the best part.” said the blonde, before she twirled herself around and straddled Siouxsie's waist with her legs.

Siouxsie held her waist tightly and groaned, her voice huskier than usual, as she felt the lap dancer; grinding against her for more friction.

Pam continued to gnash seductively, before stopping to get up from her lap and stand up.

Siouxsie narrowed her eyes, the disappointment striking her like a severe wave of torture and all she could think about was, ’What a fucking tease!’.

“You cunt!” Siouxsie exclaimed, resting her arms against the sofa.

Pam crossed her arms and taunted, “Aww, looks like someone’s a bit impatient aren’t they…?” and Siouxsie took offense.

Instead of entertaining the strip teaser, she quickly stood up from her seat until she was to face to face with Pam… who was quite shocked and blushing.

Siouxsie walked over to the Scottish woman, then grabbed her waist to push her against the sofa. Towering her in the process until she was on top and the blonde was at bottom.

The Belgian took ‘no’ for an answer. Which she had already pinned Pam’s wrist together, with one hand, and straddled her waist with her thicker legs. Forcing Pam into submission.

“Hey!! Wait a min-” Pam was cut off by Siouxsie’s hand against her mouth. “Oh, shut up! You’re under my control now, dolly! So you’ll do as I say, okay?!?!” then she crashed their lips together.

Pam mumbled a few times, but later kissed back and let the dominant take control. Her lipstick far beyond ruined by that point.

She lays back and relaxes beneath the taller woman’s grasp. As the need for escalation and suspense, grew stronger.

Siouxsie, playfully, nibbled her bottom lip before attempting to bruise her matte-coated flesh with her mouth and teeth… making the blonde groan.

It didn’t take long for those panties to be discarded from her too, along with her Demonia boots; that were shiny and leathery.

Pam, who was completely vulnerable for the woman above, pouted from exposure and watched as Sioux was undoing her undergarments. 

Siouxsie didn’t want Pam to remove the corset, because it looked sexy on her, so she adhered and let Siouxsie remove her fishnet leggings before moving to plan B. Hence she was pushed back and flung around on all fours after.

Then Siouxsie grabbed her waist tightly and spanked her, before reaching forward to hold two fingers up to Pam’s mouth so she could suck.

“Wet ‘em now! Do it! Don’t make me fingerfuck you dryly!” Siouxsie ordered, holding her in place.

Pam did as she was told, despite semi-restraint, and took the digits in her mouth. Upon doing so, she swirled her tongue across the flesh and sucked them with her saliva-ridden mouth, wetting them as best as she could.

Right when Siouxsie thought they were wet enough, she withdrew and pushed Pam back down until her face was squashed against the sofa.

Holding her wrists together then letting go, Siouxsie guided the two wet digits to the Scott’s asshole before inserting them inside… Pam whimpered upon the impact.

Sioux wasted no time and pumped her fingers inside-out of Pam, then began a scissoring motion.

Pam reached down to rub herself in time, then moaned out when Siouxsie inserted the third and forth finger… thrusting them all at once until she was left to shudder.

“Hnghh- c-can- I-I- r-ride-” Pam murmured, while enduring the skillful fingering.

“What are you on about?!” Siouxsie said, as she curled her fingers inside-out of Pam’s hole and increased the pace.

“F-Fuck! I mean- let me sit on your face and- AHH OH GOD-” Pam cried out, once she felt a finger being inserted into her vagina followed by the second, third, and forth.

Siouxsie immediately took it to the next level. 

She began thrusting all of her fingers in and out of both of Pam’s orifices at the same time, until Pam squealed.

The more Pam gyrated, the more Siouxsie increased her pace.

So Sioux sat back, behind Pammy, admiring the fuckable sight below and added another finger.

Despite her wetness being filled, Pam was able to rub her clitoral hood, in wanking motions, and groan to each drill to her holes. As Siouxsie didn’t stop and thrusted her fingers, the same time she rubbed herself.

“Oh god, yes! AH-” before she was about to get off, Siouxsie removed all of her fingers.

Pam was not pleased.

“Yah! Fucking, hell! Why did you fucking stop?!?” Pam grumbled.

“Oh, shut up!” Siouxsie said, before turning her over and spreading her legs.

Pam was shocked at first, but licked her lips once she saw her lover; getting ready to go down on her on the couch. Her body hot from all of the torture.

Siouxsie lowered herself, further and further, until she was met with Pam’s wet and twitching cunt before munching it.

It wasn’t long before Pam threw her head back and let out a throaty moan, as soon as she felt her lover devouring her (while she was wearing bunny lingerie). Nothing’s more sexier than her dominant lover, eating her out as she’s in a sexy outfit.

But Siouxsie gripped her slender legs tightly and wobbled her tongue across the entrance, then ate the labia majora with her tongue and mouth a few times, leaving the blonde to beg for more. Pam tasted good, nonetheless.

Squealing, Pam reached for the armrest (from behind) and nearly screamed, once she realized Siouxsie was starting to give her head followed by a finger being added to her vaginal opening. 

Siouxsie wasted no time and began to thrust her index finger inside-out of her wetness once again, while sucking her clitoral hood at the same time.

Pam on the other hand, was left to jolt and roll her eyes in back of her head. Insanely, losing sight of what was real and was not for a second to groan desperately for eventual release… but Siouxsie wasn’t having it.

Instead, the Belgian stopped what she was doing and stood up until Pam was left to bitch and pout again.

How dare Siouxsie deny her release again. She was so close to orgasm and Siouxsie just had to ruin it… what a cunt.

“Oh, fuck! Not again, dah- fucking-” Pam was cut off. “Silence! Get on your hands and knees! Now! Do it or else I won’t let you cum and leave you hanging! So, do it now, slut!” Sioux demanded and Pam had no choice but to do what she was told.

Despite being mad about her orgasm denied, Pam slowly got on her hands and knees, below Siouxsie; who was standing proudly above her and lowering her pants until her nicely-shaved pussy was revealed... to her eyes.

Blushing, Pam exchanged glances at the ceiling wall then at Siouxsie, before crawling further until she was closer.

But Siouxsie grabbed her chin and pushed her back a little, causing her to be somewhat confused.

“No, stay back and let me finish in front of you!” Sioux spat, before reaching out with her right hand to touch herself.

Pam immediately got the memo and watched as her domme started to; rub her own pussy in a wanking motion.

Groaning softly, Siouxsie continued to rub her clit off, in front of her, and look down at Pam.

Despite her eyes half-lidded, she was able to admire the cute bunny ears that would slowly flap in the air when Pam looked up and down at her with a blush spread across her cheeks… it was the cutest and sexiest thing ever, which made her even closer.

But Pam still thought it was unfair that Siouxsie got to cum first. So, she continued to pout and watch, with slight envy, as her lover was going to cum all over her pretty face.

“Oh f-fuck, I-I’m g-gonna- f-fuck-” and just like that, Siouxsie squirted all over Pam’s pretty face, in sprinkles of clear fluid, without wasting a single drop.

Pam flinched, but opened wide as she tasted some and endured her lover’s juices all over her face (and partially her clothed-body) until she was done.

Afterwards, when Siouxsie came down from her high, she got away and buckled up her pants before grabbing the naughty bunny by the chin.

Pam was still pouting, face wet and all, but looked up at Siouxsie with nothing but submission and obedience in her eyes.

She’s trying to be a good bunny, so far.

“Now that I’ve taught you a lesson for teasing me earlier, darling! It’s time for your reward.” Siouxsie declared, then letting go of Pam’s chin and got back on the couch.

Pam watched her every move and didn’t do anything, but her eyes widen once she saw Sioux lying back.

“Get over here and sit on my face now…since that’s what you wanted all along…” Siouxsie demanded again and Pam complied.

She wasn’t going to turn this down, because that’s what she wanted from the very beginning.

To sit on Siouxsie’s face and ride until she saw the _nice view_ , from above, and came a lot.

So, Pam crawled on top of Siouxsie and squatted above, with legs on each side, until her ass and pussy was in her face.

Siouxsie licked her lips and grabbed her by the waist, before eating her off again.

Pam immediately moaned and threw her head back.

“Fuck yes!” was all she could say.

She enjoyed the _nice view_ of the ceiling, from the living room, and exchanged glances at the dominant with lasciviousness and a lick to her lips.

What a visual.

But as the Belgian was busy, Pam gripped the edge of the sofa with her free hand and began to; rock up and down, back and forth, against Siouxsie’s tongue to match her pace. While Siouxsie let out an amusing hum and gripped her waist tighter, despite her mouth being pre-occupied. Nibbling her wet pussy like there was no tomorrow, until Pam was even closer to expulsion.

“F-Fuck- a-almost- t-there- almost- there- please- don’t- stop- please- AHHH-” and before she knew it, she came long and hard on Siouxsie’s face and mouth with one last ride then trembling against the armrest. Meanwhile, Siouxsie tasted every single drop that went in her mouth, before holding her lover’s waste tightly to keep her from falling of withdrawal.

After the intense moment, Pam let Siouxsie cradle her into her arms and endured the intimacy as Siouxsie sits them against the couch.

Too bad her bunny ears were slightly crooked from all of the hard sex they just had… while her makeup and corset was equally a mess.

But it was worth it.

Pam wrapped her arms around Siouxsie’s neck with a toothy grin.

“That was magnificent!” she murmurs.

“Indeed, it was darling.” Sioux replies, before kissing her forehead.

Pam flinched a bit, still sex-crazed from the intense orgasm she had not too long ago, but accepted the sweetness of her lover's embrace and closed her eyes.

She was tired now, but Siouxsie knew that and let her doze off in her arms.

It was a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> all I gotta say is #pamsioux4ever


End file.
